


A Bath in the Mirror

by aguamenting



Series: A Peaceful Kingdom [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Prince Sunwoo, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Sunkyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aesthetic, almost fiancee, bratty sunwoo, chungha is sunwoo's sister, confident sexy changmin, councelor's son changmin, royal au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: ‘Do you know what I was thinking about?’‘That… I was beautiful in my new coat?’ Sunwoo couldn’t help but tease, before swallowing when he was met with Changmin’s absolutely burning gaze.‘That you were as beautiful, as precious, in fabric ornamented of ruby and golden threads, for your sister's wedding… To what extent will I have to hold myself back, to not jump on you the day of our own wedding?'
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: A Peaceful Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Bath in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!! The boyz are really inspiring aren't they ?
> 
> I totally fell for sunkyu so here is a modest contribution for the tag based on a very precise picture that I'll tweet soon on @chrisiscore, join me there !  
> This is (as always) a french work very kindly translated by my babie phil aka @etoilephilante and I hope you'll enjoy it uwu

*

Sitting at the edge of the water’s mirror, in the middle of the night, Changmin fixed his collar, lavishly ornamented of bright gilded decorations on a profound blue fabric, and resolved himself to wait, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt minute, a step away from falling in the pool's vastness, though it was not too deep, but entirely built with mirror slabs, making the water it contained look even more glistening and glimmering. The huge weeping willows that overhung the ponds were covered in blue, pink, white, and yellow fireflies shimmering between the long tree boughs that tickled the water's surface; and scattered on the reflecting water as many stars as a summer sky. Amazed by the beauty of this scene, Changmin stayed still, too intimidated to even dare to brush the water with his fingertips. The wait made him shiver more by the minute, to the point that the fireflies that flew too close far away they fled just as soon, with an almost peeved look, if a firefly could even have a look.

‘Changmin?’ a husky and deep voice called, whispering behind the boughs and coming from a figure that, though he couldn’t see it yet, immediately reassured the young man.

He jumped to his feet, wincing when his moves were slowed by his jacket thickened by the many ceremonial decorations, while Sunwoo suddenly appeared from the shelter of a willow. He was wearing a hood, his tan skin enlightened with copper reflects under the magical trees that sent purple and cherry hues to his plump lips as he smiled at Changmin.

‘Why didn’t you take your formal clothes off?’

‘To stay worthy of the prince,’ Changmin retorted, tugging on his collar, ‘and you, why are you dressed with rags?’

‘Not to look like a prince,’ Sunwoo said before rushing to his arms.

As he was snuggling against him almost purring, like a kitten, Changmin let himself go as well to smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around the youngest prince of the kingdom. They had just celebrated his older sister’s crowning, thus, it had been more than two months that they hadn’t seen each other, Sunwoo always drowning in preparations and his kingdom’s changing politics as it was finally united with another, by the Queen Chungha’s wedding.

‘I missed you.’

‘Me too,’ Sunwoo breathed out.

Changmin buried his nose in his shoulder, feeling the prince’s hands wander under his jacket.

‘How could you wear this all day long, it’s so heavy…’

‘It’s the same uniform for every minister and their family,' Changmin chuckled, not holding back a relieved sigh though when the buttons were one by one being opened before Sunwoo made the cloth slide to the ground.

‘Much better,’ he murmured with a satisfied look.

He didn't have the time to linger more in his admiration of the kingdom's first adviser's son wearing a simple white linen dress shirt, that the latter was taking great care in undoing his cloak's string, not forgetting to brush his long and thin fingers as often as possible on Sunwoo's jaw, in a timid stroke.

‘Changmin.’

‘Yes?’

‘Stop acting shy and kiss me,’ Sunwoo commanded with a sulky voice that drastically contrasted with what was supposed to be his princely authority.

Changmin let out a small muffled laugh before cupping his face as delicately as he could. Sunwoo’s eyes were almost imploring, two ink lakes where swam the reflects of the multicolor fireflies around them. Ignoring the desire that twisted his own stomach as well, Changmin left a kiss as light as a feather on the other boy’s lips, snickering again when he heard the prince’s frustrated moan. He settled with bumping his nose to his, having in mind to make the prince endure a wait, similar to the one he had been put through a few minutes earlier, but it wasn’t considering Sunwoo’s impatience, who threw his arms around his long neck to kiss him more languorously than he could imagine. Changmin caved in and stopped laughing just as soon, gripping his hands on Sunwoo’s face, sliding his fingers in his hair, perhaps a little too strongly; since he ended up hearing a squeal that was halfway between pleasure and protestation.

‘All day long… you were so beautiful in your new coat, more beautiful than ever,’ Changmin mumbled, not releasing his grasp, catching Sunwoo’s gaze when he moved away just enough from him to correctly enunciate his words.

‘It was so long… I wanted to come and see you, I swear, but I couldn't move,' the little prince stammered, his shoulder so hunched he almost appeared smaller than Changmin.

‘Do you know what I was thinking about?’

‘That… I was beautiful in my new coat?’ Sunwoo couldn’t help but tease, before swallowing when he was met with Changmin’s absolutely burning gaze.

‘That you were as beautiful, as precious, in fabric ornamented of ruby and golden threads, for your sister's wedding… To what extent will I have to hold myself back, to not jump on you the day of our own wedding?'

Sunwoo chuckled in turn, or at least, he tried to, nervous, but all that came out of his mouth was a miserable gurgle. Changmin's look had been fleeting all day, his voice seemingly confident, but his pupils shaky, and Sunwoo had had to make a great show of patience not to give in to the temptation. Marriage proposals concerning the youngest prince could only happen once the oldest of the family would already be wed, and the wait had already tortured them long enough. Now lost to Changmin's touch, letting himself go between his hands and against his mouth, Sunwoo finally could forget about those two long months spent without being able to secretly meet his future betrothed, to his utter frustration. He had thought about him every night as he fell asleep, and every morning when he opened his eyes to notice his absence by his side, losing himself to daydreams more often than not. If he was to believe his lover's urgent and possessive caresses, the wait should have been just as challenging to live on his end, and it made him feel strangely comforted, reassured to know they still shared the same passion.

‘Changmin, wait,’ Sunwoo struggled to whisper out, as the hands on his chest were quickly becoming more adventurous.

‘Yes?’

The young man instantly stopped, questions visible in his doe eyes.

‘Take off your shoes,’ the prince said with a wink.

‘What?’

Sunwoo had already moved away from him to remove his black boots, grabbing Changmin’s hands not to lose his balance, throwing them far away without using his hands. Under the minister’s son’s stunned stare, he nimbly jumped in the mirror pond, before sending a water splash with the palm of his hand to his lover, who shook himself groaning as a few fireflies flew away with exasperation.

‘Come on! We can touch the bottom, I promise,’ Sunwoo snorted, pointing at the water that wasn’t even reaching his calves.

Changmin rolled his eyes to heaven.

'You're acting cute, but who's going to be scared of the dark when the fireflies will be done flying, and I'll have to walk back to his bedroom?'

‘That’s me,’ Sunwoo nodded, with the air of a kicked puppy that he hoped convincing.

Changmin pretended to sigh again, before stepping inside the pool as well, once his shoes to the side of the prince's own. He winced at the water's cold sensation that bit his skin but complied when Sunwoo stretched his hand out to him to make him sit in the pond next to him.

‘Royal uniforms, you may fantasize about them, but believe me, it was way too hot to wear this many layers.’

‘What I fantasize about, it's to one day have the power to take every piece of royal attributes off of you and be within my right,' Changmin retorted, looking straight into his eyes.

He saw Sunwoo violently shiver. The young prince let his gaze wander on him, as if hesitant, before he threw one of his legs around Changmin’s thighs, to proudly sit on his lap, in the middle on the black water where were still flying the dozens of colorful fireflies.

‘You’re only excited about the idea to be more powerful than the power?’

Changmin deliberately didn’t answer, sporting a cheeky smirk on his face. Sunwoo brutally sprayed water on his head with the back of his hand.

‘Hey!’

Changmin burst out in laughter, before catching his wrists in his long fingers, to come and brush the tip of his nose against the prince's cheeks, puffed and red with anger, then against his neck, that he softly kissed.

‘Idiot. Prince, or not prince, I want you. Because you’re you.’

Sunwoo mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, nestling against Changmin’s neck.

‘What are you saying, little prince?’

‘That you’re the idiot.’

‘Then what?’

‘You too, you’re the one I want. Nobody else.’

Most of the fireflies left slowly by slowly the pond's surroundings to drown the two young men in a tenuous shadow while they melted against each other until they became one, amid this mirror pool, in the secret of a summer night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very HIGH possibility that I might soon write their official engagement then their wedding. I'll keep you updated, and I hope you enjoyed this ;;;;;
> 
> my twitter is @chrisiscore !!! don't forget the kudos and the comments if u wanna talk with me!!! have a nice day and thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
